


Křídla důvěry

by Windify



Series: Křídla přátelství [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, During How to Train Your Dragon 1, Father-Son Relationship, Flying, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Trust, what if
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Co vznikne, když smícháte šílení ze školy a karantény, maraton filmů, a, no, mě?Tohle. Fan fikce na Jak vycvičit draka.A ujišťuji vás, že to nebude jediná ff na animák, kterou během koronaprázdnin napíšu.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Křídla přátelství [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675228
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Křídla důvěry

**Author's Note:**

> Co vznikne, když smícháte šílení ze školy a karantény, maraton filmů, a, no, mě?  
> Tohle. Fan fikce na Jak vycvičit draka.  
> A ujišťuji vás, že to nebude jediná ff na animák, kterou během koronaprázdnin napíšu.

S hlavou stále v oblacích, ovšem tentokrát už jenom metaforicky, se pod rouškou tmy připlížil k zadním dveřím jeho domu. S tichým zavrzáním je otevřel a proklouzl dovnitř.

Tentokrát se však nesnažil rychle zmizet zpátky do svého pokoje, ani nenápadně proklouznout kolem svého táty.

Oheň v krbu osvětloval celou místnost, ale přesto měl Kliďas před sebou na stole položenou svíci, když za doprovodu tichého broukání brousil sekyru.

Škyťák se zhluboka nadechl. Pečlivě za sebou zavřel dveře, aby se dovnitř navzdory létu nedostal studený vítr, pak se otočil čelem ke svému tátovi a váhavě vykročil k němu. „Tati?“

Kliďas k němu vzhlédl s úsměvem na rtech a nadějnou jiskrou v očích. Se zaduněním položil sekeru na zem, opíraje ji o nohu stolu, a vstal. „Máš něco na srdci, Škyťáku?“

_Našel jsem s Astrid dračí hnízdo._

_Draci nejsou takoví, jací myslíme. Všechno, co o nich víme, je špatně._

_Vím, že nedokážu zabít draka._

Věděl, že by mu měl říct o jejich objevu, o nebezpečí, které jim hrozilo. Možná nebyl tak silný jako všichni ostatní, ale v dospělosti se měl stát náčelníkem a odmala se učil, že dobro lidu je pro náčelníka ta největší starost.

Jenomže nemohl říct, že o hnízdu ví. Protože potom by se lidé ptali, _jak_ o něm ví, a on nechtěl ohrozit Bezzubku. Na to měl svého draka až moc rád, jak se Astrid nebál přiznat.

„Já… myslím, že Rada rozhodla špatně,“ vypadlo z něj nakonec. „Astrid trénovala více.“

Nemohl dopustit, aby se Astrid dostala do arény a zabila draka, už měl připravený plán, jak všem dokázat svou pravdu. Jenomže zároveň nechtěl zklamat svého otce. Potřeboval ho varovat, potřeboval to vědomí, že se Kliďasovi snažil vymluvit svou kvalifikaci – i kdyby jen pro klid své vlastní duše.

„Ale co to povídáš,“ zavrtěl okamžitě hlavou a zběsile rozpřáhl ruce. Několika dlouhými, těžkými kroky zkrátil vzdálenost mezi nimi a položil své ruce na Škyťákova ramena. „To je nesmysl, Škyťáku. Viděl jsem tě v té aréně. A Ghoti se nikdy neplete, na to pamatuj, synku. Vím, že rozhodla správně. Jsem na tebe hrdý, Škyťáku.“

Srdce mu ztěžklo na kámen při tátových slovech a zoufale se snažil nepřemýšlet nad tím, co si o něm bude myslet, jestli jeho plán vyjde, a jak moc ho zklame. Jindy uklidňující hřejivý dotek Kliďasových mohutných rukou ho na jeho ramenech náhle tížil, jako kdyby nesl váhu noční oblohy.

Zadíval se do jeho zelených očí, stejných, jaké má on sám, a vrhl se mu do náruče. Objímal ho, jak nejpevněji mohl, a modlil se, aby to nebylo naposled. „Mám tě rád, tati,“ zamumlal mu do vousů.

I přes to jeho slova nezůstala nevyslyšena. Kliďas, ačkoli tohle nečekal, neváhal a objal svého syna nazpět. „Taky tě mám rád, Škyťáku.“

Zavřel oči, aby táta neviděl slzy, jež se mu v nich třpytily, a jenom si užíval okamžiku.

_Ať už zítřek dopadne jakkoli, opravdu tě mám rád, tati._

_Doufám, že mi to dokážeš odpustit._

_Ale já už takhle dál žít nemůžu._

~~~

„Konečně se nemusím stydět vyjít mezi lidi!“ zvolal Kliďas mohutně, aby se mu podařilo překřičet dav divokých vikingů. „Kdyby mi někdo řek‘, že za pár tejdnů se Škyťák vypracuje ze… no, Škyťáka až na nejlepšího mladýho drakobijce, přivázal bych ho ke stěžni a poslal na moře jako pomatence.“ Přihlížející vikingové souhlasně zařvali, zatímco on se smíchem přikyvoval: „Ano, ano. Ale – je to tak. Nikdo není tak překvapenej a tak hrdej jako já. Dneska se z mýho kluka stane viking. Dneska se stane jedním z nás.“

Zatímco lid výskotem vyjadřoval souhlas, Škyťák potichu doufal, že se pod ním rozevře země a spolkne ho. V krku měl knedlík a žaludek se mu úzkostí stáhl.

_Nikdy nebudu pravý viking._

Přeci jen, k tomu tátova slova nasvědčovala, ne? Jestliže nezabije draka, nikdy z něj nebude pravý viking.

Škrábání nehtů o kámen za ním mu napovědělo, že se někdo blíží, takže sebou necukl, když se Astrid objevila po jeho boku. „Dej bacha na toho draka.“

Sledoval, jak si Kliďas prodírá cestu davem k trůnu. „Drak mi ani tak vrásky nedělá,“ odvětil, aniž by se na ni podíval.

„Co chceš podniknout?“

„Skoncovat s tím. Alespoň to zkusím.“ Co jiného taky mohl dělat, odmítal-li zabíjet? Sklíčeně se obrátil k ní. „Astrid, kdyby se… to zvrtlo, udělej všechno, aby nenašli Bezzubku,“ poprosil. Nebál se o sebe, bál se o něj. Za tu krátkou dobu, co se znali, si na sebe přivykli a on si nemohl představit, co by dělal, kdyby se Bezzubkovi něco stalo.

„Jasně,“ přikývla bez váhání a on si v duchu oddychl, že si Bezzubka získal srdce i doposud krvežíznivé Astrid. „Jen mi slib, že se to nezvrtne.“

Jak jí mohl slíbit něco takového, aniž by lhal?

Před odpovědí no naštěstí zastavil Tlamoun. „Je čas, Škyťáku,“ oznámil, vycházeje zpoza rohu. Pravou rukou zagestikuloval k davu nad arénou. „Vytři jim zrak.“

Neváhal. Pomalu se rozešel dopředu, nasazuje si helmu na hlavu. Prsty mu nervózně zacukaly, když za ním zapadla kovová brána.

Už nebylo cesty zpět.

Snažil se vytěsnit povzbuzující jásot přihlížejících a místo toho si razil cestu ke stojanu se zbraněmi. Nesměl vzbudit podezření, že je něco špatně, ještě než vůbec dostal šanci něco změnit.

S hlubokým nádechem sáhl po štítu a poté i po noži. V hlavě se mu vybavila vzpomínka vrčícího Bezzubky, kterému se jeho nůž nelíbil, ale později, když spolu už byli zadobře, mu ho z jezírka, kam ho odhodil, opět vylovil.

Neodvažoval se podívat nahoru na svého tátu, místo toho zaujal bojovou pozici se štítem před sebou. „Jdu na to,“ zamumlal, když se břevno prostřední brány začalo vysouvat nahoru.

Kovové dveře se rozrazily dokořán a ven se prodral zapálený děsovec obludný. Mohutně zařval, plameny šlehající z jeho těla zahřívaly vzduch okolo a i Škyťák stojící pár metrů od něj cítil žár, jenž z něj sálal.

Drak znova zařval. Rozběhl se po stěně arény, vyšlehl oheň mezi lidi, kteří se jeho ráně jen sotva stačili vyhnout, a pak přeběhl po řetězu nad jejich hlavami, který drakům zabraňoval odletět.

Zastavil se nad Škyťákem. Nechal zmizet plameny, jež doposud pokrývaly jeho tělo, a pomalu se spustil zpátky na zem před něj. Dav samým napětím utichl, pouze pár jedinců na něj povzbudivě zavolalo.

Škyťák začal couvat, když se děsovec plížil blíž k němu, a on pomalu svěsil ruce. Nejprve upustil nůž, pak i štít, ale ačkoli už neměl žádné zbraně a byl si jistý, že ho dokáže zklidnit, nepřestával couvat. Ne snad proto, že se bál – přestože strach měl –, ale proto, aby dal drakovi najevo, že ho nechce vyzvat na souboj.

Natáhl ruce před sebe, zpomalil krok. „Ne, neboj se,“ broukl. Díval se drakovi do očí, snažil se mluvit klidně, hlas se mu netřásl. Snažil se nevšímat si jako břitva ostrých tesáků jen pár centimetrů od svých dlaní. „Neboj se,“ zopakoval.

Couvl ještě o pár kroků, než vztáhl ruce ke své hlavě a pomalu z ní sňal helmu. Zatěkal očima ke svému tátovi, ale rychle se pohledem vrátil k děsovci, aby neviděl to zklamání, znechucení a zděšení v Kliďasových očích, když rohatou helmu odhodil na stranu. „Já nejsem jeden z nich.“

Dav překvapeně zalapal po dechu, ale řinčení kovu o kámen přesto zaslechl. Děsovec se podíval nejprve na helmu na zemi, pak i na něj, a Škyťák by přísahal, že v jeho očích viděl zmatení.

„Zastavte to!“ ozvalo se seshora.

„Ne!“ Nekřičel, ale mluvil dost nahlas, aby ho v tichu všichni slyšeli. Opatrně, pomalu opět natáhl ruce k děsovci. „Chci, abyste to viděli,“ pokračoval. Nevěnoval pozornost drakovu vrčení, zůstal stát pevně na místě. „Oni nejsou takoví, jak myslíte. Nemusíme je zabíjet.“

Jenomže jeho slova nepadla na úrodnou půdu. Periferním viděním viděl, jak se všechny hlavy davu obrátily na Kliďase, který popadl kladivo vedle sebe a uhodil jím do kovové konstrukce obepínající arénu natolik silně, až se kov zprohýbal. „Řekl jsem, zastavte to!“

Řinčení způsobené úderem kovu o kov děsovce vyděsilo natolik, že sebou škubl dozadu a v následující vteřině vyrazil proti němu. Škyťák jen tak tak stačil ucuknout rukou, aby mu ji neukousl, a potom se k drakovi obrátil zády a rozběhl.

Rozdivočeli ho a v okolí bylo až moc rušivých elementů, než aby se mu ho podařilo znova uklidnit.

Jak tak uháněl před zuřivým děsovcem a vyhýbal se jeho ranám, rázem zalitoval, že si s sebou nevzal dračí mls. Nebo úhoře.

Slyšel Astrid zavolat jeho jméno, když podklouzla pod mříží za ním do arény, ale neměl čas se zastavit. Děsovec by ho byl dohnal, kdyby po něm nevrhla kladivo, jímž upoutala drakovu pozornost na sebe.

„Tudy!“ uslyšel Škyťák, a když se otočil, spatřil svého tátu u jednoho ze vstupů, s mříží vysunutou úplně nahoru. Oba dva, jak on, tak Astrid, se vrhli za ním, ale byla to jenom Astrid, kdo stačil doběhnout k jeho boku, než děsovec svým plamenem roztavil levou část brány.

S výkřikem změnil směr, utíkal zase doprostřed. Letmý pohled za sebe se mu stal osudným, neboť drak se odrazil od stěny a tlapou s drápy ho přimáčkl k zemi.

Připravoval se na nejhorší, když uslyšel povědomý vysoký, svištivý zvuk, jenž pomalu zesiloval, následovaný až moc známým řevem nočního běse a plazmovou ránou, jež si prorazila cestu skrz kovový kryt a na chvíli celou arénu zahalila kouřem.

Nevšímal si křiku lidí nahoře. Cítil, jak váha tlačící na jeho hruď náhle zmizela, a ačkoli kvůli dýmu nic neviděl, jasně rozpoznal zvuky bitky dvou draků.

Teprve až jejich křídla kouř rozehnala a první, co Škyťák uviděl, byl Bezzubka stojící před ním. Svými drápy i řevem zastrašoval druhého draka a navzdory houževnatosti děsovců, tenhle moc dobře věděl, kdy ustoupit.

Vyhrabal se zpátky na nohy. Srdce mu divoce tlouklo, ale nebylo to strachem o sebe nebo ostatní. Ne, bylo to strachem o Bezzubku.

_Je to v háji._

Ne. Ne, ještě nebylo všechno ztraceno, ještě ne. „Dělej Bezzubko,“ mumlal potichu. Snažil se od sebe odstrčit jeho čumák v marné snaze, že ho poslechne. „Leť odsud.“ Jenomže on nereagoval a dovnitř k nim začínali skákat ozbrojení vikingové, kteří v něm viděli hrozbu. Zoufale do něj tlačil, ale s Bezzubkou to ani nehnulo. „Leť, leť!“

A pak se k nim rozběhl Kliďas se sekyrou v ruce. „Ne, tati!“ křikl. „On ti neublíží!“

Jenomže on nedbal na jeho slova, válečnické instinkty zvítězily, stejně jako Bezzubkovy ochranářské. Noční běs si prorazil cestu skrz několik bojovníků, kteří se na něj vrhli, přímo ke Kliďasovi.

Strhl ho na zem a přetočil se s ním, ale drak z toho vyšel jako vítěz. Stál nad náčelníkem, připraven k výstřelu, ale Škyťákovo „Bezzubko, ne! Ne!“ ho donutilo zastavit.

Zmateně se na Škyťáka podíval, jako kdyby nechápal, proč mu nedovolil zabít hrozbu, oči rozšířené, plné víry.

Škyťák jednal instinktivně.

Věděl, že jich je na ně moc, že proti všem vikingům nemají šanci. Ne tady, ne v tak malém prostoru, ne bez toho, aby byl někdo vážně zraněn. Ale on nemohl, prostě _nemohl_ dopustit, aby Bezzubku chytili.

Vyšvihl se na jeho hřbet, než se k němu kdokoli z bojovníků stačil dostat. Ten pohyb všechny natolik překvapil, že nechápavě ucouvli, ale ta jediná krátká chvíle stačila k tomu, aby zaujal správnou pozici a pobídl Bezzubku kupředu.

Přeskočili Jorgensona a prohnali se ven branou napůl roztavenou od děsovce. Lidé venku před nimi vyděšeně uskakovali, nikdo se neodvažoval je zastavit, a sotva měli možnost, Škyťák zatáhl za postroj a Bezzubka vzlétl.

Skrz veškerou vřavu dole pod nimi k němu dolehlo hlasité „Škyťáku!“ a on se navzdory všemu otočil. Jeho táta tam stál uprostřed davu, sekeru stále třímal v rukou, ve tváři jasně vepsanou nevíru a úlek.

Odvrátil pohled jinam, upřel ho před sebe na moře a pobídl Bezzubku k rychlejšímu letu. „Promiň mi, tati,“ hlesl ještě, než jim mraky zahalily výhled na ostrov.

Ani si nevšiml, že mu po tvářích začaly stékat slzy.

~~~

Sotva přistáli v kotlině, Bezzubka do něj omluvně strčil hlavou a z hrdla se mu vydral tichý útrpný nářek, který mu zlomil srdce.

„Není to tvoje chyba,“ ujistil ho a na důkaz se k němu přitulil. „Jen jsi mě chránil, jako bych chránil já tebe.“

Nedával mu to za vinu, jak by taky mohl? Spíš ho těšilo, že Bezzubkovi na něm taky záleželo natolik, aby se pro něj bez váhání vrhl do boje, jakkoli nebezpečný může být.

To ovšem neměnilo nic na tom, že teď měli problém a museli zmizet. Nevěděl, jestli se lid stále dožaduje odpovědí, nebo jestli už uspořádali hon, ale nechtěl nic riskovat.

„Musíme pryč,“ poznamenal sám pro sebe. „Alespoň na chvíli, jen než se všichni uklidní.“

Bezzubka nechápavě zachrčel, čímž si znova získal jeho pozornost. Krátce ho na uklidnění podrbal po hlavě. „Nechci, aby ti něco udělali,“ vysvětlil. „Kdyby tě chytili, mohli by tě zabít. Takže bude nejlepší se na nějakou dobu zdejchnout jinam. Kdybychom jenom měli… no jo vlastě, já to tu nechal!“

Přeběhl ke kameni, kde včera nechal koš se zabalenými věcmi potřebnými na delší cestu, opět pro jednou rád za svou prozíravost. Kdyby se pokusil koš donést zpátky večer, táta by si ho všiml, ale takhle ho mohl využít dnes.

Vytáhl z koše brašny s upravenými popruhy, aby je mohl připnout na Bezzubkovo sedlo. „Napadá tě, kam bychom mohli letět?“ zeptal se, aby zahnal to tíživé ticho. „Sever, nebo východ? Klidně i jihozápad. Naší výhodou jsou křídla, takže i kdyby nás hledali mimo ostrov, cesta na lodích by jim trvala mnohem déle.“

Pro jistotu ještě jednou zkontroloval obsah brašen, jestli má všechno. Zásoby, nádoba na vodu, nezbytné nástroje, kdyby se něco stalo s Bezzubkovým ocasem, prázdné deníky na zápisky i tužky. „Doufám, že to nebude moc těžké.“ Přehoupl se přes jeho hřbet na druhou stranu k další brašně. „A taky že to bude dobře vyvážené.“

Odstoupil od něj a vrátil se ke koši, na jehož dně se ještě skrýval nůž. Připínal si ho k tělu, když Bezzubka náhle vystřelil hlavou vzhůru a vztyčil uši. Ocasem nervózně zhoupl nahoru a dolů, napjal se a přikrčil v obranné pozici.

Okamžitě přistoupil zpátky k němu, jednu ruku položil na postroj u krku, připraven se mu každou chvílí vyšvihnout na hřbet, aby mohli uletět. _Už zase._

„Škyťáku?“ ozvalo se potichu od vstupu, kde stále vězel zaklíněný štít. „Bezzubko? Jste tady?“

Celý se uvolnil, když zahlédl známou kštici plavých vlasů a pak i nebesky modré oči. „Astrid,“ zasykl. „Co tady děláš? Neměla bys – sledoval tě někdo?“

Přiběhla až k nim, kde se nejistě zastavila a opatrně pohladila Bezzubku po krku. „Jste oba v pořádku?“ zajímala se. „A ne, nikdo mě nesledoval.“

Jako na zavolanou se ozvalo zakašlání následované hlasitou ranou. Bezzubka sebou cukl, naježil se a zavrčel, pohled upřený ke štítu, zpod něhož právě prolézali Rafana s Ťafanem, zatímco Snoplivec štít jednoduše vyrazil a prošel mezerou, v těsném závěsu za ním Rybinoha.

„Ohledně toho sledování,“ podotkl Snoplivec a založil si ruce na hrudi.

Škyťák jen zasténal a hlavou vrazil do Bezzubkova krku. Tohle mu tady ještě scházelo. Vrhl vražedný pohled směrem k Astrid – nebo alespoň doufal, že je vražedný –, ale pak se s povzdychem otočil na ostatní drakobijce v zácviku před sebou. „Co tady sakra –“

„T-to je noční běs,“ přerušil ho Rybinoha. „To je noční běs. U Ódina, noční běs!“

„Dobrej postřeh, Rybinoho,“ uchechtl se Snoplivec posměšně.

„Neměl by noční běs víc… běsnit?“ Rafana nechápavě naklonila hlavu na stranu.

Ťafan ji praštil do ramene. „Je to noční běs, běsní jen v noci. Teď je den.“

„Takhle to nefunguje, Ťafane,“ podotkla Astrid.

Snoplivec rozhodil rukama. „To je teď jedno! Ty,“ udělal krok dopředu, prstem ukazuje na Škyťáka, ale když na něj Bezzubka zavrčel, zase rychle ucouvl, „jak je možný, že tě ten drak ještě nesežral? A jak je možný, že je to noční běs?“

„Mě by spíš zajímalo,“ vložil se do toho Rybinoha, „jak se ti ho podařilo _osedlat_.“

Na chvíli se mezi nimi rozhostilo ticho, ale Škyťák oceňoval, že se spíš ptají, než aby na ně útočili. „Nevím, proč mě ještě nesežral,“ usoudil nakonec, „ale nemůžu říct, že bych si stěžoval.“ Krátce se na Bezzubku zazubil, ale drak jenom protočil očima. „A jak jsem ho osedlal… pamatujete, jak jsem říkal, že jsem ho sestřelil? Přišel při tom o levé ocasní křídlo.“ Za tohle si vysloužil naštvané přetáhnutí křídlem. Jenom k němu vrhl pohled, ale stačilo mu ho podrbat, aby si ho opět udobřil.

Všichni na ně mlčky užasle hleděli, očividně neschopni slova. Dokud tedy ticho neprolomila Astrid. „Proč má Bezzubka u sedla brašny? Ty se chystáš někam letět?“

Ťafan zmateně naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Nechci nic říkat, ale neměl by se jmenovat spíš Zubka? Podle mě má zubů až moc.“

Všichni Ťafanovu otázku přešli, jako kdyby se ani na nic nezeptal, zvyklí na pitomosti, které dvojčata vypouštěla z pusy. Navíc teď museli řešit důležitější věci než jméno.

„Um… tak trochu?“ Škyťák se neklidně podrbal na zátylku. „Já jen – nemůžu tady zůstat. Kdyby našli Bezzubku, chtěli by ho zabít.“

Ani nedomluvil, ale Astrid už zuřivě vrtěla hlavou na znamení nesouhlasu. „Nemůžeš utéct, Škyťáku! Kam bys vůbec šel? A co potom? Kdy by ses vrátil?“

Frustrovaně rozhodil rukama. „Já nevím, Astrid! Ale nemůžu tady zůstat.“

„Proč ne?“ zavrčela.

„Protože jsem po třech stech letech první viking, kterej nechce zabíjet draky!“ vyjekl. „Nedokážu je zabíjet. Nedokážu a nechci.“

„Ne,“ hlesla.

„Cože?“

„Ne,“ zopakovala hlasitěji. Podívala se mu do očí. „Nejsi jediný. Viděla jsem, jaký máš vztah s Bezzubkou, a vím, že je nemusíme zabíjet.“

Rybinoha neklidně přešlápl. „Když už jsme u toho, mně se do toho zabíjení taky moc nechce,“ připustil. „Já bych draky mnohem radši studoval zdálky.“

„A já se chci naučit lítat!“ přidal se Ťafan.

„Jo!“ odsouhlasila Rafana. „To bylo hustý, jaks na tom drakovi lítal. Já chci taky.“

„Hele, já si to zamluvil první!“

„No to teda ne, já budu lítat na drakovi!“

„Dvojčata!“ zastavil je Škyťák, než se mohli pustit do hádky. Když se utišili, podíval se přímo na Snoplivce.

Ten na něj chvíli zíral nazpět, než sebou trhl. „Co je? Nezírej tak na mě! Já bych rád zabíjel draky, ale to lítání vypadá taky suprově.“

Teprve teď pustil Bezzubkovy otěže a na chvíli si skryl hlavu do dlaní, aby se vydýchal a promyslel, co dál. Zhluboka se nadechl a vzhlédl. „Fajn,“ usoudil nakonec. „Ale sami to nezvládneme. Jestli chcete létat na dracích, musíte mi pomoct přesvědčit ostatní, že draci nejsou nebezpeční.“

„Jak to chceš udělat?“ odfrkl si Snoplivec. „Bojujeme s draky odnepaměti.“

Na chvíli se zamyslel, než se otočil na Astrid. „Myslím, že mám plán, ale budu potřebovat vaši pomoc. Ostatní se ještě hádají, nebo už nás hledají?“

Astrid střelila ke čtveřici kousek od nich pohled. „Když jsme se vyplížili pryč, hádali se ve Velké síni o tom, jak tě hledat, když máš draka.“

„A o tom, proč ho máš, jak ho máš, cos to s ním udělal, jak ses naučil létat…“ dodal Rybinoha.

„Skvěle, to nám dává šanci, že se ještě pořád hádají,“ usoudil. Krátce se podíval na Bezzubku, který se už stačil uklidnit, a kývl na něj. „Ještě než vám začnu vysvětlovat, co mě napadlo, musíte vědět o jedné věci. S Astrid jsme našli dračí hnízdo.“

„Cože?“ vykřikl Snoplivec. „Vy jste našli dračí hnízdo a nikomu o tom neřekli?!“

„Ano,“ odsekla Astrid ostře, „ale jak vidíš,“ máchla rukou k Bezzubkovi, „měli jsme dobrý důvod.“

Škyťák instinktivně přistoupil k Bezzubkovi ještě blíže, zatímco on kolem něj ovinul jeho ocas. „Jestli nám chcete pomoct, jen… poslouchejte, ano? Prosím.“

Všichni čtyři se na sebe podívali, ale pak přikývli. „Posloucháme,“ usoudil Rybinoha.

~~~

Nikoho nepřekvapilo, že když se přiblížili k Velké síni, zevnitř se ozýval halas a hluk, jak se všichni překřikovali. Vikingové na vyjednávání moc nejsou, ale jejich hlasivky mají výdrž.

Škyťák se zhluboka nadechl. Letmo koukl po ostatních po svém boku, ale pak sebral veškerou odvahu i sílu, jíž v sobě měl, a rozrazil vstupní dveře.

Všichni se okamžitě utišili a se zbraněmi pozvednutými obrátili k nim, ale zastavili se, sotva spatřili, kdo to vpochodoval dovnitř.

Cítil, jak se Bezzubka pod ním napjal, takže mu položil ruku na krk, aby ho uklidnil. Za ním, skoro jako čestná garda, kráčeli ostatní.

Na dracích.

Astrid se na svém nodrovi majestátně nesla. Dvojčatům zpočátku dělal problém dvě zipákovy hlavy, ale brzy si zvykli. Rybinoha pořád vypadal, že garvanovi pod sebou nevěří, ale držel se statečně, a Snoplivec se s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou držel rohů svého děsovce. 

Za jiných okolností by to nepochybně byla zajímavá a impozantní podívaná. Ne že by i teď efektnost nehrála roli, tak to rozhodně nebylo, ovšem ten pomalý krok byl z poněkud praktičtějších důvodů než dramatičnosti – tedy aby nikdo nespadl ze svého draka.

Vikingové se rozestoupili do stran, takže nerušeně procházeli davem přímo k vyvýšenému kruhovému středu, kde plápolal oheň.

A kde, v první řadě, stál jeho táta.

Jeho naštvaný táta, nutno podotknout.

Ruce měl zkřížené na hrudi, a kdyby to bylo možné, z očí by mu nepochybně šlehaly blesky. „Škyťáku,“ jeho hlas se v tichu roznášel celým sálem. Nemusel ani křičet, ale jeho slova švihala s prudkostí biče. „Zneuctil jsi drakobijecký výcvik, odmítl zabíjet draky a jednoho z nich dokonce uchovával v tajnosti. Aby toho nebylo málo, ohrozil jsi bezpečnost lidu a utekl jsi – a co má u všech bohů znamenat _tohle_?“ Divoce zagestikuloval jejich směrem, obočí zmateně stažená k sobě.

„To jsou… dobré otázky, tati.“ Vysunul jednu nohu z třmenů a seskočil z Bezzubky na zem. „A já mám taky dobré odpovědi. Jen mě… poslouchej, ano? Prosím, jenom mě vyslechni, o nic víc nežádám.“

„Mluv,“ vyzval ho s ledabylým mávnutím ruky. „Jsem zvědav, co si vymyslíš.“

Napřímil se a Bezzubka po jeho boku udělal totéž. Bylo to teď, nebo nikdy; měl jen jednu šanci. Kdyby to zvoral, mohl přijít úplně o všechno.

Mohl přijít o Bezzubku.

A to nehodlal dopustit.

„Sestřelil jsem nočního běsa,“ začal pomalu. Dal jim čas, aby se rozvzpomenuli na tatáž slova, která říkal při posledním dračím útoku, a viděl pochopení v některých tvářích. „Našel jsem ho v lese, zamotaného v síti. Ale… nemohl jsem ho zabít,“ připustil. „Nechtěl jsem ho zabít. Byl vyděšenej stejně jako já.

Takže jsem ho pustil. Přeřezal síť a doufal, že mě nesežere, což se, jak vidíte, stalo. Jenomže on byl zraněný – přišel o ocas, takže nemohl létat.“ O krok ustoupil. Chytil Bezzubkův ocas a pozvedl ho, aby na něj všichni viděli. „Tak jsem mu vyrobil nový. Jenže tady byl další háček. Beze mě nedokáže létat.“

Bezzubka se při tom připomenutí neklidně otřásl, ale jinak zůstal nehybně stát, přestože pořád bedlivě sledoval nastoupené vikingy.

„Takže proto ses rozhodl, že se s ním budeš létat _ty_?“ žasl Kliďas. „U Ódina, jak tě tohle vůbec napadlo?“

Tlamoun protočil očima. „Protože je to tvůj syn, Kliďasi,“ podotkl, jako kdyby se tím všechno vysvětlovalo. „Navíc ho všichni známe. Vždycky přijde s něčím… jiným.“

Náčelník zaúpěl, ale obrátil svou pozornost zpátky ke svému synovi. „Co po nás chceš, Škyťáku? Nezabíjet draky? To nejde. Draci zabili už stovky vikingů. Útočí na nás, a když se nebudeme bránit, zemřeme taky!“

Přihlížející souhlasně vykřikli a zařinčeli zbraněmi, až se draci nervózně ošili. Bezzubkovo zasyčení je však vrátilo do klidu a on na něj děkovně kývl.

Vzhlédl zpátky ke svému tátovi. „Draci na nás útočí, protože musí, tati. Potřebují sehnat potravu, jinak bude jídlo z nich.“

„Jak tohle můžeš vědět?“

„Protože jsem našel jejich hnízdo.“

Sálem se rozlehly hlasité překvapené výkřiky následované protesty a otázkami, ale Kliďas jenom zvedl ruku, aby je umlčel. Přimhouřil oči a jeho hlas měl tvrdý, nebezpečný tón, když se zeptal: „Ty jsi našel jejich hnízdo a nikomu o tom nic neřekl?“

„Našli jsme ho spolu,“ promluvila Astrid poprvé od jejich příchodu. „A bylo to naprosto děsivé. Je to jako obrovský včelí úl s draky jako dělnicemi. A mnohem, mnohem větším drakem jako královnou.“

„Tati, říkám ti, nic takového jsi nikdy neviděl,“ navázal na ni znova Škyťák, než se ostatní zmohli na protesty. „Sežralo to garvana, jako kdyby nebyl nic jiného než jednohubka. Ta věc je tak obrovská, že bychom proti ní neměli šanci.“

Kliďas chvíli mlčky přemýšlel. „Tak co plánuješ dělat?“

Škyťák se znova vyšvihl na Bezzubku. Otočil se na své kamarády a všem se jednotlivě podíval do očí, než odpověděl. „Vypravíme se na dračí ostrov na dracích,“ pronesl pevně. „A s jejich pomocí všechny draky z toho hnízda osvobodíme.“


End file.
